


What to Do When Your Dog is a Dragon

by balimaria



Series: Wild's Magic Shop Fics [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Aint That Nice, Fluff, Gen, Married Couple, Oh And Angels Molt Now, WMS AU, Warriors Has a Dragon But He Thinks Its a Dog, Wilds Magic Shop, everything is fluff, kind of crack-y, you cant stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: Warriors plays with his new "dog", and Legend find out something new about angels.





	What to Do When Your Dog is a Dragon

“And…… FETCH!”

Legend watched from the sidelines as Warriors chucked the frisbee as hard as he could. Which, admittedly, was pretty hard. Noodle, Warriors’ pet “dog”, went screaming after it. When it reached where the frisbee had fallen, it clamped it's jaws around it in a spectacular dive. It then stood, and, in a red-white blur, dashed back to Warriors.  
Legend turned to the person he had his arm around. “Bun, are we ever gonna try and tell him that thing’s a dragon?”  
Ravio spoke lightly. “Nah. He'd never believe us. ‘Be all like ‘oh! It's just a rare species! Scales? What are you talking about? That's just thick fur! Really thick fur!’  
“And anyways, he can't know. It's for his own safety.”  
Legend chuckled, then sighed. He knew it was true. Despite his constant denial of it, Warriors was a practical energy fountain. Enough that it could draw some foul things to him. Time and company had put as many protection spells as they could think of on him, but it would worthless if he had knowledge and use of magic. So they never told him. Not really, anyways. But it had never caused him nor anyone else too much grief. The excuses he made for magical occurrences were pretty funny.  
“I know, bun. You don't have to tell me.”  
Ravio nodded, and, with a smile, went back to watching Warriors. The teen was now toting around Noodle like a scarf. The dragon looked rather content, but Warriors was looking like he might have some lower back pains later. Spotting the two sitting on the bench, Warriors made his way over to them.  
“Hey guys!” He greeted. “Wanna play with Noodle for awhile?”  
Legend, honestly, wasn't much of a dog person. He shook his head.  
Warriors looked strained. “Please play with him,” he begged.  
Legend felt Ravio shift beside him, throwing off his arm. “I'll do it!” He practically yelled.  
With relief, Warriors pulled Noodle off his shoulders. He and Ravio then went dashing after the dragon, who was now slithering, snake-like, up a tree.

Legend smiled. It was good to see Ravio so carefree.  
But it did leave him with a problem. He was kind of cold now. He sighed, ears twitching. _I'll just have to deal, I suppose._  
Legend watched the two playing for awhile. It was relatively peaceful. What with the flowers and the birds and all that. One sat pretty close to his leg now, actually. It was carefully preening it's wing, slowly working down towards the leg…

_Thud_  
_Crash_

The bird flew away with panicked flaps. There was more sounds of struggling, seemingly coming from the tree Legend’s bench was set below. He whipped around and squinted up at a figure tangled in the branches of the tree. After a few moments of staring and the body not moving, Legend decided he should probably do something.  
“Hello…?” he called. With a start, the figure promptly fell out of the tree with a loud thud. 

Sighing, Legend stood. He walked over to the man and gave it a light nudge with his foot.  
“Uhhnngg,” it said. The man stood, his back still turned to Legend.  
Rather suddenly, a shockingly iridescent pair of wings flickered into existence. He gave them a stretch, along with a small wiggle. This was unsurprising. Legend had known a couple angels in his time. But there was only one he was friends with.  
“Sky?” he asked. “That you?”  
Sky turned, rubbing his forehead. “Unfortunately,” he muttered.  
“What are you doing crashing into trees?” Legend asked. “I always thought you were half decent at flying,”  
“Mhmm. I am, I think. Not when it’s molting season though. My wings are completely out of sort.”  
Sky stumbled to the bench and sat. “Sorry if I interrupted anything,” the angel said.  
“Nope. Not much happening here,” he responded.  
Legend sat beside Sky, and started watching Warriors desperately chasing an unusually speedy Noodle, who appeared to have something sparkly on its foot. Ravio was standing off to the side, looking smug. Ravio glanced at Legend, and gave a small wave. Legend waved back.

_Shf shf shf_

Legend pulled some jewelry and a cloth out of his bag and began cleaning. He needed to have his talismans tidy and ready to sell for tomorrow.

_Shf shf shf_

He worried at a particularly stubborn spot on a particularly ugly ring. He remembered Ravio insisting on it's magical capabilities, and him doubting the raven-haired boy. Ravio had turned out to be right, of course, but that didn't make him any less salty.

_Shf shf shf_

“Would you stop that?” Legend snapped. Sky froze in the middle of doing something to his wings. “Uhm…” he started awkwardly. “Can I say no?”  
Legend frowned at Sky. “What are you doing, anyways?” he questioned.  
“Preening.”  
“Uh huh…”  
Sky looked offended, which didn't work out too well, considering his facial features. “What?” he queried. “It's normal! It is! _Stop giving me that face!_ ”  
Legend suppressed a chuckle. He had only been messing with the angel. But all he responded with was; “If you say, Sky.”  
He stood and started walking towards Ravio before Sky could say anything more. Though, he did hear the sound of an annoyed huff and footsteps following him, so perhaps the angel was going to be a bit more persistent. That was fine. Ravio didn't call him “Mr. Sassy McSalt” for nothing.

Sky caught up with Legend before he could reach his husband. He could almost smell the angel's indignant air. Legend turned and saw Sky open his mouth. He was ready. Every sassy remark he had ever made was hovering, at the ready, in his mind.

“Hey Sky! Nice backpack! I love the feathers.”

Sky froze. He blinked rapidly for a moment, then turned to see Warriors running once more after his dragon. Resignation was etched deep in the lines of the angel's face. He sighed once, then flew away with nothing but a “See you, Legend.”

Slightly disappointed, Legend turned and continued his quest to reunite with Ravio. This didn't turn out to be very hard, as the man in question was standing right next to him.  
“Did you see that, bun?” Legend queried.  
“I did.” Ravio answered.  
“The perfect chance. Gone.”  
“There'll be another.”  
“I know.”

To compensate, Legend cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed, “Hey Warriors!!! You know your dog has scales, right?”  
The distant figure that was Warriors cupped his hands and screamed in return, “What are you talking about Legend? That's just thick fur! Really thick fur!!!”


End file.
